Cosmopolis (the next Chapter)
by RuneMolch
Summary: Dass es nicht zum tödlichen Schuss gekommen war, hatte nur einen Grund, Levin wurde von jemandem abgelenkt. Mit einer Schusswunde und einem Revolver immer parat, trifft Eric Packer auf seine ehemalige Verlobte, welche sein Leben erneut durcheinanderbringt. Mit einem Angebot, welches er nicht abschlagen kann und der alten Liebe mischt Amelia die Karten seines Lebens neu.
1. 01

_Was mich zu diesem Text getrieben hat._  
_Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht, vielleicht spielt der Kommentar meines Bruders, zum Film, eine Rolle. Völlig unsinnig, nur diese Limousine und seine unwirkliche Art. Tja wäre ich nicht Fan von Robert Pattinson, hätte ich Cosmopolis wahrscheinlich nie in Erwägung gezogen anzusehen und zum Glück habe ich es doch getan. Eric Packer macht zumindest mich neugierig. Ich hoffe ich kann euch mit meiner Handlung fesseln und euch begeistern. Der Text war eine Idee, diese sich in wenigen Minuten in mein Hirn gebrannt hatte und mich aufforderte, sie zu schreiben und sie damit mit euch zu teilen. LG. RuneMolch_  
_PS: Für das Verständnis der FF muss weder der Film gesehen werden, noch das Buch gelesen werden_

* * *

Die Absätze meiner Schuhe klickten auf dem Marmorboden wieder und ein Seufzen überkam mich, als ich noch einmal nach der Pistole in meiner Manteltasche griff.  
Ich hatte zwar inzwischen Übung darin ohne Probleme aus kritischen Situationen zu entwischen und trotzdem war ich mir heute nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass alles so ausgehen würde, wie ich es eigentlich wollte.

Ich war über zwei Jahre nicht mehr in diesem Gebäude gewesen und vor allem war ich seit ewiger Zeit nicht mehr in den Aufzug gestiegen und hatte die Etage seines Büros gedrückt.  
Der Lift setzte sich schweigend in Bewegung und ich lehnte mich schweigend gegen eine der eisernen Wände und schob dabei meine Hände in meine Manteltaschen.  
Es hatte mich fast gewundert, dass ich ohne große Probleme in die Firma gekommen war, normalerweise herrschten hier strengste Sicherheitsregeln aber vielleicht hatte sich das seit der Begegnung mit Levin auch geändert, wer wusste das schon?

Immer noch vertieft in meine Gedanken schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf wegen der Erinnerungen.  
Wie Levin zulassen konnte, dass er sich selbst in die Hand schoss, war mir immer noch unbegreiflich, aber was hätte, man auch ändern sollen?  
Eric hatte schon immer einen Drang dazu Dinge zu tun, welche keiner nachvollziehen konnte.  
Zu seinem Glück waren nur einige Knochen gesplittert gewesen und auch der Rest war wieder herstellbar, zu mindestens stellte seine Krankenakte dies so dar.  
Was man mit ein wenig Geld erreichen konnte, erlebte ich jeden Tag wieder. Zum Glück hatte mein Vater keinen Verdacht geschöpft, dass ich soeben 300 000 $ an den Arzt von Eric gezahlt hatte.  
Er hatte mir danach die komplette Akte kopiert und zuschicken lassen. Auch die Akte eines Eric Packer war käuflich, hatte ich vor einer Woche und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen festgestellt.

Der Aufzug hielt mit einem dezenten Bling und ich stieg aus, sobald sich die zwei silbernen Türen öffneten und ich in den Vorraum seines Büros gelang.  
Normalerweise dürfte hier die Brünette sitzen, welche vor zwei Jahren in diese Firma gekommen war. Seine private Sekretärin, wer es glaubte.  
Ich nicht, er konnte mir nicht erzählen, dass er sie und nicht auch die restlichen, ihre Vorgängerinnen beglückt hatte. Die Einzige, welche mir auch nur annähernd Leidtat war dabei Elise. Sie war eine der Wenigen, welche zu meinem Freundeskreis zählten. Ich fragte mich bis heute, ob sie wusste, dass er mich eine Woche vor der Hochzeit hatte sitzen lassen.

Mit einem leicht hochziehen meiner Augenbraue fuhr ich mit den Fingern über das dunkle Holz ihres Schreibtisches und wischte über den nicht vorhandenen Staub.  
Er war eindeutig immer noch der gleiche Ordnungsfanatiker, der er auch schon zu unserer Zeit war.  
Eine Kleinigkeit, die ihn menschlicher machte, vielleicht auch liebenswürdiger.

Mit einem entnervten Seufzen ließ ich dann von dem Schreibtisch ab und konzentrierte mich auf die Flügeltüre vor mir.  
Das braune Holz war mir noch genauso bekannt wie die goldenen Griffe, trotzdem hatte ich den Verdacht, dass er neuere, wieder glänzende hatte anbringen lassen.  
Trotz meines Drangs einfach in dieses Büro zu stürmen, fasste ich mich wieder und klopfte unschuldig an der Türe.  
Es war nicht der richtige Augenblick, um wieder in Erinnerungen zu versinken und trotzdem kamen mir verschiedene, längst vergangene und vergrabene Erinnerungen in die Gedanken.

Ein Lautes: „Ja?", ließ mich allerdings doch schmunzeln.  
Keine einzige Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Inzwischen musste er wissen, dass ich als Einzige außer ihm im Gebäude war.  
Ich hatte schon die vier Kameras am Eingang entdeckt und wollte auch gar nicht wissen, wie viele noch auf meinem Weg zu seinem Büro angebracht waren.

Schweigend drückte ich die Türe auf und blickte einen Moment prüfend auf den neuen Teppich unter meinen Füßen, um dann ganz einzutreten und meinen Blick durch das Büro schweifen zu lassen.  
Die Türe hinter mir flog dank eines Stoßes meinerseits, mit einem leichten Knallen zurück ins Schloss und ich erfasste mit einem Blick Eric.  
Dieser saß an seinem, immer noch viel zu großen Schreibtisch, für ihn und blickte mich interessiert an.  
„Amelia."  
„Guten Abend Eric", kam es mir als Antwort fast schon kühl über die Lippen.  
Darauf legte ich die letzten Meter bis zu seinem Schreibtisch schweigend zurück und ließ meine Finger dann über die Lehne des Stuhls, für Besucher, seines Büros gleiten.  
Wie immer drangen keine Worte über seine Lippen, sondern sein Blick blieb an mir haften, stachelte mich fast schon anzureden.

Aber ich hatte mich genau wie er auch, in den letzten fünf Jahren verändert.  
Unbeeindruckt von seinem Blick umrundete ich den Schreibtisch und stellte mich vor die Fensterfront dahinter, mit dem Rücken zu ihm.  
Eines durfte man ihm lassen, Geschmack um alles aus einem Raum herauszuholen, hatte er schon immer gehabt.  
Als nach bestimmt zehn Minuten immer noch kein Ton über meine Lippen gekommen war und ich stattdessen meinen Blick bewundernd über die leuchtende Stadt wandern ließ, hörte ich, wie sich die Rollen seines Stuhles bewegten und im nächsten Moment tauchte seine Gestalt neben mir auf.  
Mein Blick blieb an seinem Verband hängen, welcher immer noch um seine Hand gebunden war, bevor ich ihn eindringlich ansah.  
„Mir geht es gut. Es wundert mich wirklich, dass du danach fragst oder wer sonst hätte Kopien von meiner Krankenakte angefordert?"  
Sein Gesicht war weiterhin die Maske geblieben, welcher er immer aufsetzte und ich ließ ein entnervtes Stöhnen von mir hören, bevor ich mich umdrehte und mich auf seinen Sessel fallen ließ, mit einem leichten Stoß zum Schreibtisch rollte.

„In dieser Hinsicht habe ich dir gegenüber immer noch eine Schwäche, das gebe ich zu", konterte ich zustimmend.  
Mir war schon nach dem ersten Tag klar gewesen, dass er wusste, dass ich seine Akte hatte, haben wollen und bekommen hatte.  
„Schwächen machen uns angreifbar", kam es leise von ihm und ich konnte mir ein kopfschüttelnd nicht ersparen.  
Er hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert, ich hatte gedacht die letzten Jahre hatten ihn vielleicht verändert aber das hatten Sie anscheinend kein bisschen.  
Mein Blick fiel dabei interessiert auf die Börsenkurse, welche zu Haufen vor mir auf den Schreibtisch lagen.  
„Was willst du tun, damit du den Verlust des Yuan wieder hereinholst? Nimmst du das Angebot von Elise an?"  
„Wir spekulieren auf eine Krise in Europa", kam es von ihm und ich verzog nachdenklich die Lippen.  
„Das könnte sogar klappen, auch wenn ich glaube, du würdest dich mit dem Angebot von Elise besser absichern."  
„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie gut ihr beide befreundet wart", erwidere er mit einem ironischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Ich stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus und sah ihn durchdringend an: „Wir sind noch immer befreundet. Denkst du wirklich, ich würde mir wegen dir alles kaputtmachen, du kennst mich wirklich schlecht, Eric, und ich dachte du hättest dich damals wirklich mit mir beschäftigt."

Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten, wandte ich mich wieder den Börsenkursen zu.  
Meine Beine hatte ich wie immer überschlagen und mein Blick glitt interessiert über die einzelnen Summen.  
„Du solltest dich in die Immobilien in England und in Kalifornien einkaufen, du würdest dir damit eindeutig einen Gefallen tun", erklärte ich und blätterte weiter durch die einzelnen Blätter.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass das inzwischen dein Gebiet wäre", murmelte er und seine Lippen glitten über mein Ohr nach unten, um über meinen Hals zu wandern.  
Seufzend ließ ich meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und stöhnte leicht, als ich seine rechte Hand spürte, die über mein Schlüsselbein nach unten glitt.

„Gott, Eric! Denkst du wirklich ich bin so dumm?"  
Ich hatte seine Hand gepackt, welche in meine Manteltasche wandern wollte und anscheinend meinen Revolver zutage schaffen wollte.  
„Du hast dich wirklich verändert, deine Naivität hast du eindeutig abgelegt", kam es leise von ihm und seine Hand löste sich von meiner, um es sich auf meinem Oberschenkel bequem zu machen.  
„Ich bin alt genug dazu, findest du nicht? Ich soll dir übrigens liebe Grüße von deiner kleinen Beschützerin ausrichten…wie hieß sie noch mal…Kendra?"  
„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich…genauso eifersüchtig wie damals." Schmunzelte er und seine Hand fing an, über die von meinem Kleid nicht verdeckte Haut an meinem Knie zu fahren.  
„Eifersüchtig? Na ja sagen wir, du hattest schon schönere Auswahl, auf jeden Fall sieht sie wie dein Bodyguard die Welt jetzt eher von unten aber egal…wenn du noch mal jemanden umbringst und ihn liegen lässt, dann bring ich dich um, verstanden?"  
„Dann hast du ihn also entsorgt?"  
„Natürlich. Denkst du sonst irgendwer, würde sich um deine Angelegenheiten kümmern, um die, welche du gegen die Wand fährst?"

Seine Finger krallten sich im nächsten Moment am Saum meines Kleides fest und ich stellte mich einem lauten Ausatmen fest, dass er sein Gesicht an meinem Hals vergraben hatte.  
„Wieso hilft mir Elise?"  
„Ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht tut sie es wirklich, weil sie dir helfen will, selbst sie hat verstanden, dass eure Ehe keinen Sinn macht. Du bist und bleibst anders Eric."  
„Und du bist nicht anders?", stieß er mit einem sarkastischen Lachen aus, welches mich zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Ich habe nie irgendetwas in diese Richtung behauptet aber ich bin nicht wie du und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich oder wieso hast du mich damals einfach sitzen gelassen?", fauchte ich wütender und schlug seine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkeln weg, um aufzustehen und Platz zwischen mich und ihn zu bringen.  
„Ich bin so anders, dass du quasi mit Waffe in meinem Büro auftauchen musst?"  
„So anders, dass du sogar deinen Bodyguard umbringst und jedem dem Du etwas bedeutest verletzt. Vielleicht ist es besser so oder glaubst du wirklich, du würdest sonst alles so gut unter Kontrolle haben?"

Auf meine Aussage folgte keine Antwort und ich schritt wieder zum Fenster, um hinauszusehen.  
„Wieso bist du hier und sei ehrlich. Das war eines der Dinge, welche ich an dir immer geschätzt habe", kam es von ihm und ich spürte die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, als er sich genau hinter mich stellte.  
„Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht, ob du etwas brauchst. Du kennst meine Schwächen doch, also?"  
„Ja ich kenne deine Schwächen", hörte ich ihn murmeln und spürte einen Moment seine Lippen an meinem Ohr, „Und ja, ich brauche eindeutig etwas."  
„Verrätst du mir auch was?"  
„Dich." Damit hatte er mich mit einem Ruck gegen die Scheibe gepresst und sich von hinten an mich.

„Weißt du, dass ich unseren Sex vermisse? Wir waren immer ein eingespieltes Team", kam es heiser von ihm und seine Hände fuhren nach vorne zu meinem Bauch, bevor seine rechte nach unten wanderte und den Rock meines Kleides weiter nach oben schob.  
„Das Problem dabei ist dass wir keinen Sex mehr haben werden und wir auch kein eingespieltes Team mehr sind."  
Er war so sehr mit mir beschäftigt gewesen, dass ich meine Waffe hatte, aus der Manteltasche ziehen können und ihm jetzt den Lauf gegen seinen gesunden Handrücken drückte.  
Seufzend löste er seine Hände von mir und ich stieß mich von der Scheibe ab, um einige Meter zwischen mich und ihn zu bringen.  
Der Teppichboden dämpfte meine eiligen Schritte, als ich den Schreibtisch umrundete und somit die Türe in meinem Rücken hatte, er mir gegenüberstand.  
„Seit wann bist du so? Du hast nie etwas gegen Sex gehabt, was ist aus dir geworden?"  
„Ich hab nichts gegen den Sex mit dir und darin werde ich mich auch nicht ändern, ehrlich gesagt liebe ich ihn sogar aber du wolltest doch, dass ich ehrlich bin, nicht?"  
Sein Blick lag jetzt leicht verwirrt auf mir, bevor er sich fasste und seine undurchdringliche Maske zurück auf sein Gesicht kam, er sich schweigend in Sessel setzte und mich auffordernd ansah.

„Ich bin hier, um dir ein Angebot zu machen, eines, dass du wahrscheinlich überdenken werden musst aber ich dachte vielleicht würde es dich trotzdem interessieren", erklärte ich ihm und fuhr mit dem Lauf meiner Waffe am Schreibtisch entlang.  
„Lass dich nicht aufhalten, ich höre dir gerne zu."  
„Ich weiß. Mein Vater will die Firma mir übergeben und ich würde sie liebend gerne übernehmen aber ich stelle mich eher ungern gegen die wenigen Menschen, die ich mag und ich weiß, dass du bereits ein Auge auf sie geworfen hast."  
„Das ist richtig, ich hätte schon damals nach unserer Hochzeit Anteile bekommen, worauf willst du hinaus, Liebling?"  
Ich musste kurz auflachen. Ja Liebling. Alte Erinnerungen durchfuhren mich und ich merkte, wie ich die Lippen aufeinander presste und ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ansah.  
„Es tut mir leid. Also, was hast du mir zu sagen Amelia?"  
„Ich weiß, dass du und Elise die Scheidung eingereicht habt und nächste Woche der Termin ist, um die Papiere zu unterschreiben, ihr werdet dank eurer Hilfe ja schneller geschieden", konterte ich und bedachte ihn mit einem sarkastischen Blick.  
„Ich will erst gar nicht wissen, woher du die Informationen hast."

Sein Blick lag ungläubig auf mir und ich lächelte leicht.  
Ja informiert hatte ich mich gut. Inzwischen wusste ich wie man Geschäfte mit Eric machen konnte, wie sogar ich bei ihm bekam, was ich wollte.  
„Ich würde dir fünfunddreißig Prozent der Firma überschreiben", erklärte ich ihm und entlöste die Sicherung meines Revolvers um einen Moment auf die Decke zu zielen und dann doch wieder die Sicherung einrasten zu lassen.  
„Wieso würdest du das tun? Ich denke für dich würde eindeutig etwas herausspringen."  
„Wo du recht hast." Ich lachte leicht und konzentrierte mich dann wieder auf Eric gegenüber von mir, „Du wirst schlechte Presse wegen der Scheidung erhalten und einige deiner lukrativen Geldgeber und Verträge werden sich auflösen, deine dauerhafte Partnerin hast du ja wieder verloren."

„Woher zum Teufel weißt du von den Verträgen?", brüllte er los, allerdings unterbrach ich ihn mit einer Handbewegung.  
„Du bekommst das Geld von Elise und fünfunddreißig Prozent der Firma, die restlichen fünfundsechzig behalte ich, immerhin will ich auch noch Mitspracherecht. Außerdem will ich, dass du aufhörst, jedes Flittchen zu verführen und dich mit ihnen zu vergnügen und wir werden uns verloben und dann werden wir heiraten und danach kannst du meine Hilfe in allen finanziellen Problemen erhalten und ich werde mit dir die Firmen verdoppeln und deswegen werden wir einen Vertrag abschließen, in dem alles geregelt ist. Eric, du wirst mich dieses Mal ganz sicher nicht mehr über den Tisch ziehen, das hast du damals bereits bei meinem Vater nicht geschafft und ich war damals einfach noch zu jung und zu naiv", sagte ich ihm seelenruhig und blickte dabei in seine Augen, welche Feuer gefangen hatten.  
Er wusste so gut wie ich, dass er mein Angebot annehmen, würde müssen oder er würde einiges, wenn nicht sogar bald alles verlieren.  
„Du hast drei Tage Zeit, überlege es dir und stell keine Anforderungen Eric, tu uns beiden den Gefallen."  
„Was soll ich deine Meinung dann tun, mir meine eigene Nutte einstellen oder wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?", kam es ihm kalt über die Lippen.  
„Du wirst mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen aber ich dürfte dich doch genug erregen, immerhin wolltest du vor nicht einmal genau fünf Minuten noch Sex also…" Ich ließ den Satz offen und drehte mich anschließend seufzend um.  
„Drei Tage melde dich einfach in der Firma, ich rufe dich sicher zurück, wenn ich dann Zeit finde. Eine schöne Nacht wünsche ich dir!" Damit hatte ich die Türe geöffnet und schlüpfte schweigend durch diese.  
Meine Waffe packte ich unauffällig zurück in meine Manteltasche und mein Finger drückte auf den Aufzug, welcher immer noch an Ort und Stelle war, sodass ich einfach hinein treten konnte.

Anschließend drückte ich den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss und lehnte mich seufzend gegen die hintere Wand des Aufzuges, schloss einen Moment überfordert die Augen.


	2. 02

_Heute werden wir dann wohl mal erleben, wozu Eric fähig ist, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt und wie wenig Amelia in manchen Situationen gegen ihn ausrichten kann. Auch lernen wir jemand Neues kenne, der euch im Kopf bleiben darf, er wird unseren Weg bestimmt nochmals kreuzen. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und drückt die Daumen für Amelia, sie wird heute eindeutig zwischen den Stühlen sitzen und das im doppelten Sinne._

* * *

„Sorry, ich hätte wirklich mein Handy ausstellen sollen", entschuldigte ich mich bei Richard, welcher mir gegenübersaß und mich lächelnd ansah.  
„Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich eine Frau, wie dich teilen muss, auch wenn es nur ein Abend lang ist."  
„Ich nehme das jetzt als Kompliment", lächelte ich leicht und ließ mein Handy in meiner Clutch verschwinden.

Hätte ich gewusst, dass Eric nach drei Tagen so darauf erpicht war, mit mir zu sprechen, hätte ich ihm das Angebot sicher nicht gemacht.  
Heute war Donnerstag, damit einer meiner stressigsten Tage.  
Den ganzen Tag über hatte mir Amanda, meine persönliche Assistentin und Sekretärin bereits durchgegeben, dass sich Eric gemeldet hatte und den verdammten ganzen Tag lang, hatte ich keine Chance dazu gehabt, ihn kurz zurückzurufen.  
Da er aber solch einen Aufwand betrieb und jetzt auch noch im Büro aufgetaucht war, was mir Amanda so eben berichtet hatte, konnte nur den Schluss zulassen, dass er am Angebot interessiert war.

Trotzdem hatte ich gerade Besseres zu tun, als mir über einen wütenden Eric Packer Gedanken zu machen.  
Richard Martin, der Sohn eines guten Freundes meines Vaters saß mir gegenüber und wartete mit einer Engelsgeduld, zu mindestens kam es mir so vor, darauf, dass wir uns endlich der Nachspeise widmen konnten.

Mein Vater hatte schon immer einen Blick auf Richard geworfen, nicht zuletzt als Nachfolger und als zukünftigen Ehemann für mich. Und in diesem Fall musste ich meinem Vater sogar recht geben. Richard war freundlich, zuvorkommend, war angesehen und hatte einen guten Riecher, wenn es um das Geschäft ging.  
Er wäre der perfekte Ehemann für mich gewesen, hätte ich mich nicht schon seit der Trennung damals darin verbissen, Eric irgendwann zurückzubekommen.  
Selbst zur Hochzeit von ihm und Elise war ich erschienen und hatte beide mit Argusaugen beobachtet, hatte nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten gewusst, dass es eine Zweckheirat gewesen war.  
Nichts an den beiden hatte damals verliebt gewirkt.

„Trotzdem möchte ich mich noch einmal entschuldigen, ich komme heute nicht dazu manche Menschen zurückzurufen und das wird mir manchmal selbst abends noch zum Verhängnis", erklärte ich ihm und legte die Clutch zurück auf meinen Schoß.  
„Ich habe wirklich kein Problem damit, um ehrlich zu sein, bewundere ich es sogar, wie gut du die Firma im Griff hast." Er schenkte mir ein leichtes Lächeln und trank danach einen Schluck des Rotweins.  
„Dankeschön. Ich liebe die Firma und ich weiß, wie sehr mein Vater an ihr hängt, und bin deswegen auch immer darauf erpicht sie so gut wie er weiterzuführen, auch wenn das nie wirklich klappen wird."  
„Da bin ich ganz anderer Meinung, eure Zahlen steigen wirklich gut an und sind so gut, wie seit Jahren nicht mehr, Peter kann wirklich stolz auf dich sein, Amelia", lobte er mich und ich lächelte leicht, widmete mich dann meinem Dessert, einem Stück Kuchen, welches immer noch unberührt vor mir stand.  
„Das liegt wohl eher daran, dass ich einige gute Berater gefunden habe und eine gute neue Technik an den Tag legen kann", nickte ich leicht.  
„Ja ich habe bereits gehört, dass du mit Packers Sicherheitssystem gleichgezogen bist."  
„Oh, wirklich? Das wusste ich gar nicht, ich habe mich wahrscheinlich zu sehr auf die Firma konzentriert als auf unsere Gegner", antwortete ich ihm falsch lächelnd aber er schluckte es wie erwartete.  
„Ich würde sagen, damit hast du Packer getroffen. Mich würde es sehr interessieren, was er davon hält."

Was Richard nicht wusste, war, dass ich mich bei Shiner und André hatte beraten lassen, mir von ihnen, einige Männer hatten organisieren lassen, welche sich auch wirklich auszahlten.  
Shiner kannte ich dank einiger Bekannten, nicht zuletzt durch Elise und André war bereits an Erics Seite gewesen, als wir damals verlobt waren, wir kannten uns also noch recht gut.  
Es war deswegen auch ein Einfaches gewesen, die beiden um Hilfe zu bieten und ihre Hilfe auch zu bekommen aber wie gesagt, wissen taten dies nur wir drei.

„Ich habe gehört, deine gute Freundin Elise lässt sich von ihm scheiden. Sie tut mir wirklich leid aber an Packer kann man selbst als einfühlsame Frau nichts finden", fing Richard wieder ein Gespräch an und ich nickte leicht, bevor ich mich im nächsten Moment an dem Stück Kuchen, in meinem Mund verschluckte.  
Denn wer da am Fenster stand und mich mit Argusaugen beobachtete, war niemand Geringeres als Eric persönlich.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Es tut mir leid, ich vergesse manchmal meine guten Manieren." Damit fasste Richard nach meiner Hand und ich zog meine fast schon grob zurück.  
„Du entschuldigst mich doch sicher kurz, oder?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, war ich mit einem Ruck aufgestanden und eilte mit großen Schritten Richtung Tür.  
Dass Eric hier auftauchte, war das Letzte, was ich gerade gebrauchen konnte. Würde mein Vater vor der Verlobung herausfinden, dass ich mich wieder mit Eric traf, würde ich mir die endgültige Übernehmung der Firmen mit ziemlicher Sicherheit abschminken können.  
„Ich bräuchte meinen Mantel", stellte ich klar, als ich am Empfang ankam, und bekam von dem freundlichen, älteren Herren meinen Mantel gereicht.  
Ich nickte, kurz, bevor ich mir diesen überzog und eilig aus dem Restaurant trat.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier?", zischte ich Eric zu und drückte ihn leicht nach links und damit auch leicht gegen die Hausmauer, immer darauf bedacht nicht allzu großes Aufsehen zu erregen.  
„Das dürfte ich ja wohl dich fragen? Wieso rufst du mich nicht zurück?"  
„Weil ich zu viel zu tun habe, ich hätte dir Morgen schon eine Nachricht geschickt und wäre mit dir Essen gegangen aber heute, Eric, es geht nicht." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und blickte wieder zum Eingang des Restaurants, wollte sichergehen, dass Richard nicht kam.  
„Was machst du mit Martin hier? Für mich gelten Regeln und für dich nicht?" Erics Blick blieb eiskalt an meinem hängen und ich seufzte leicht.  
War ich gerade noch wütend auf ihn gewesen, löste sich der Ärger gerade auf und wich den Gefühlen, welche ich seit Jahren für ihn hegte.  
„Wir sind nur Essen, Eric, ich will dich, nur dich und verdammt das weißt du auch oder? Du weißt, dass ich Tausende Schwächen nur wegen dir habe, dass ich immer noch so dumm bin und dich liebe", murmelte ich und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange um mich dann zu strecken und ihm einen kurzen, unschuldigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

Es verletzte mich anscheinend nicht einmal mehr, dass er sich nicht einmal einen Millimeter bewegte sondern seine Stirn als Einziges, eine Denkfalte bildete, sein Blick verwirrt auf mir lag.  
„Richard darf dich nicht sehen, wenn mein Vater mitbekommt, dass ich wieder mit dir Kontakt habe, entzieht er mir alles, verstehst du? Ich darf mich nicht mir dir zeigen, zu mindestens nicht im Moment", erklärte ich ihm die Lage und blickte immer wieder Richtung Eingang.

Es war einfach zu gefährlich hier weiterhin zu stehen, nicht nur Richard, sondern auch Paparazzi könnten uns sehen und das würde mir genauso einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.  
Nachdem ich mich nochmals umgesehen hatte, drehte ich mich wieder zu Eric um und sah ihn durchdringend an.  
„Du fährst jetzt nach Hause, ich komme dann…", bevor ich aber überhaupt ausreden konnte, lagen die Lippen von Eric auf meinen und seine Hände lagen an meinen Wangen.  
Einen Moment blieb ich fast schon wie erstarrt in meiner Position und spürte, wie sich seine Lippen leicht gegen meine drückten.  
Im nächsten Moment hatte ich mich bereits wieder gefangen und meine Hände glitten in seinen Nacken und ein Seufzen kam mir über die Lippen, als ich mit meiner Zunge gegen seine Lippen stupste, endlich in seinen Mund vordringen durfte.  
Ein Stöhnen entfuhr mir fast schon klischeehaft und ich krallte mich quasi an ihm fest.

Er hatte mich niemals von sich aus geküsst, oft hatte ich sogar das Gefühl, dass Eric gar keine Liebe oder Zuneigung annehmen wollte und jetzt küsste er mich auf irgendeiner beschissenen Straße in New York selbst, ich war nicht nur verwirrt, sondern total überrannt von meinen Gefühlen.  
Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch explodierten quasi und mein Körper stand nicht nur unter Starkstrom, sondern auch eine Gänsehaut überfiel ihn komplett.  
Keuchend löste ich mich von ihm und traf auf seine eisblauen Augen, welche mich durchdringend musterten.  
Mein Oberkörper hob sich immer noch keuchend, unter dem ich immer noch in seinen Augen zu entziffern versuchte, was der Kuss gerade zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Ich komme nach, okay? Ich lass mir etwas für Richard einfallen aber du musst gehen, verstehst du?", erkundigte ich mich bei Eric der mich immer noch, wie eine Außerirdische ansah.

„Ich kläre das mit deinem Vater Morgen, du arbeitest doch morgen auch, oder?"  
Vom einen auf den anderen Moment war sein Blick wieder klar geworden, sein Gesicht war wieder zu der alltäglichen Maske gefroren.  
„Ja, aber was meinst du mit klären?"  
„Was denkst du? Wie hast du dir sonst alles vorgestellt? Dass wir uns noch wochenlang heimlich treffen, um den Deal perfekt zu machen? Sicher nicht, ich werde morgen mit ihm sprechen." Seine Stimme war ruhig wie immer und auch sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.  
„Nein. Verdammt! Du wirst ihm niemals vorspielen können, dass du ernsthaft an mir interessiert bist und ich will die Firma, verstehst du das? Mit oder ohne dir", stellte ich klar und sein Blick blieb einen Moment zu lange an meinem Gesicht haften, bevor er wieder zum Eingang des Restaurants blickte.

„Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder du kommst jetzt sofort mit oder wir beide gehen jetzt da rein und du überlegst dir eine kleine Story dazu, das müsstest du ja anscheinend schon schaffen."  
„Ich sag es dir jetzt einmal Eric, einmal. Du hältst die Füße still oder ich sorge dafür, verstanden? So sehr ich dich liebe, aber wenn du versuchst, mich zu linken dann gnade dir Gott, verstanden?"  
„Du weißt doch, Liebling, ich mache mir nicht sehr viel aus Gott", kam es in hartem sarkastischen Ton von ihm und ich merkte, wie ich die Lippen aufeinander presste.  
„Ich hab keinen Grund das Ganze hier mit dir zu diskutieren. Weißt du was, Eric? Werd glücklich mit der Scheiße, die du fabrizierst, ich brauche den Deal nicht. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich genug Männer, die erstens ernsthaft etwas für mich empfinden und zum Zweiten besser für mich wären als du. Leb dein verdammtest Leben und ich wünsche dir hiermit viel Glück. Leb wohl, Eric." Zum Schluss kam mir ein sarkastisches Lachen über die Lippen, bevor ich den Kopf schüttelte und mich zurück ins Restaurant begab.

Drinnen gab ich wieder meinen Mantel ab und eilte dann zurück zum Tisch, wo Richard immer noch saß und jetzt überrascht aufsah.  
„Ich hatte schon Angst du wärst einfach gegangen", kam es mit einem leicht enttäuschten Lächeln von ihm.  
„Tut mir leid, wirklich."  
Ich legte meine Hand, zur Bekräftigung meiner Worte auf seine und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Ich hoffe du konntest alles regeln, was auch immer es war."  
„Das konnte ich tatsächlich", erwiderte ich und nickte leicht, widmete mich, meinem halb aufgegessenen Kuchenstück zu.  
Wirklich Gedanken darüber, was ich gerade getan hatte, wie ich Eric zurückgestoßen hatte, konnte ich mir im Moment nicht machen. Stattdessen versuchte ich die angenehme Stimmung zurückzugewinnen, welche vorher noch geherrscht hatte.

Vor Richard stand inzwischen eine Tasse Cappuccino und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Ich hasste Kaffee in jeglicher Form, konnte mit dem braunen Heißgetränk einfach nichts anfangen.  
Mir war ein guter Früchtetee mit Kirschen, Himbeeren und Vanille einfach lieber als Kaffee.

„Es tut mir leid Baby, aber ich habe deine Nachricht einfach zu spät bekommen."  
Verdattert über die Dreistigkeit, welche Eric an den Tag legte und hier einfach an den Tisch trat, blickte ich auf und sah damit in seine blauen Augen, welche mich ernst musterten.  
„Eric."  
Richard blickte Eric ebenfalls verdattert an und ich blickte interessiert auf meinen ehemaligen Verlobten, welcher jetzt auf mich zukam und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.  
„Spiel einfach mit", murmelte er leise in mein Ohr, während es von außen wohl eher aus sah, als würde er mir einen Kuss auf dieses hauchen.  
Ich schluckte leicht, bevor ich ein breites Lächeln auf meine Lippen zauberte und nach seiner Hand fasste, welche an meiner Schulter lag.  
„Es ist schön, dass du trotzdem noch Zeit gefunden hast", erklärte ich ihm und sah einen Kellner mit einem Stuhl auf uns zueilen.

„Danke", Eric nickte dem Kellner kurz zu und ließ sich dann neben mir auf den neuen Stuhl gleiten, legte seine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel ab.  
„Ich…ich bin eindeutig überrascht. Eric Packer, ich hätte nicht gedacht dich ausgerechnet heute, hier zu treffen", kam es von Richard, welcher eindeutig um Fassung rang.  
„Ich hatte auch nicht gewusst, dass Amelia heute hier essen würde, ich habe ihre Nachricht erst vor einer Stunde entdeckt und der Verkehr ist sehr dicht gewesen."  
Als eine peinliche Stille am Tisch eintrat, räusperte ich mich leicht und atmete tief durch, blickte zu Richard, der mich und meinen Sitznachbarn immer noch ungläubig musterte.  
„Ich hatte keine Ahnung…ihr beide seid also wieder zusammen?"  
„Ähm…", als mir Eric leicht in den Oberschenkel kniff, zuckte ich kurz zusammen, bevor ich mich wieder fasste und leicht lächelte, „Ja, es ist noch ziemlich frisch…wir sind uns dank Elise wieder über den Weg gelaufen. Wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit dazu, um es jemand anderen zu sagen…wir gehen alles langsamer an, nicht?"  
Mein Blick glitt zu Eric, der mich mit einem Lächeln ansah und leicht nickte, seine Finger über meinen Oberschenkel, zu meinem Knie und wieder zurück streichen ließ.

„Deinem Vater hast du also auch noch nichts gesagt, nicht?"  
Richards Blick wurde kalt und sein Blick lag durchdringend auf meinem, ließ mir von der plötzlichen Kälte eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.  
„Es war noch keine Zeit aber das werden wir sobald wie möglich nachholen. Aber ich werde Amelia dieses Mal sicher nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, den Fehler habe ich schon einmal gemacht."  
Ich war fast schon froh, dass Eric mir einen Arm um die Schultern legte und mich an sich zog. Froh darüber, Richards Blick ausweichen zu können, vergrub ich mein Gesicht einen Moment an seinem Hals, bevor ich mich tief durchatmend wieder aufsetzte.

„Dann wünsche ich euch beiden noch einen schönen Abend, ich will euch nicht weiter stören. Amelia, wir sehen uns sicher demnächst wieder." Damit stand Richard auf und ich blickte ihn verdattert an.  
„Aber nein doch, ich bitte dich Richard, du störst uns doch nicht. Außerdem sollte Eric sowieso noch etwas essen, nicht Schatz?" Mein Blick glitt zu Eric, der Richard ernst ansah und dann seinen Blick lächelnd zu mir wandern ließ.  
„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich müde und würde gerne nach Hause, der Tag heute war sehr stressig."  
Stressig also? Eric hatte nicht einmal annähernd so viel Stress, wie ich heute und im Moment hatte.  
„Oh, natürlich Baby. Dann sollten wir vielleicht doch besser gehen", antwortete ich verständnisvoll, blickte ihn durchdringend an.

Der Kellner, der anscheinend bemerkt hatte, dass sich beide Herren erhoben, kam mit der Rechnung zu uns und ich blickte zu Richard, welcher seine Geldbörse aus der Sakkotasche zog.  
„Das kommt gar nicht infrage, ich bitte dich. Der Abend ist nicht wirklich so verlaufen, wie wir uns das wohl vorgestellt haben, wir werden natürlich auch zahlen. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend."  
Ich hatte die Hand gehoben und blickte dann mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Richard, der leicht lächelnd nickte, sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und das Restaurant, mit seinem Mantel in der Hand verließ.

„Zahl die Rechnung." Ich blickte Eric mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick an.  
„Manchmal würde ich dich wirklich gerne verstehen können." Hörte ich ihn dann murmeln, bevor er dem Kellner seine Karte gab und er mit einem Nicken zur Kasse verschwand.  
„Du kannst mich kennenlernen, wenn du willst, und zwar jetzt dann. Was glaubst du eigentlich sollte diese Blamage gerade? Du bist doch von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, mein Vater bringt mich um", murmelte ich drohend und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wir fahren zu mir, du kannst meiner Limousine folgen." Nicht mal annähernd von meinen Worten beeindruckt, kamen diese Worte über Erics Lippen.  
Die Folge davon war ein empörter Laut meinerseits.  
„Du kannst was erleben, verlass dich darauf", konterte ich wütender als zuvor und spießte ihn mit meinem Blick praktisch auf.  
„Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon, Liebling."

* * *

_Für Infos oder Teaser - meine Facebookseite "RuneMolch" - (Link findet ihr auf meiner Profilseite)  
_


End file.
